Kingdom Wiki:Style guide
This article aims to provide a style guide for all Kingdom Wiki articles to follow. General guidelines # Maintain proper grammar and spelling. # Avoid profane language and slang. # Always portray information as accurately as possible. Not 100% sure? # Try to consistently use entity names so as to maintain some standard nomenclature across the wiki. # Don't use "you" or "I" on articles. # "Imperative" grammatical mood should be restricted to: #* pages on the categories Strategy and Technical #* short sections named "Tips" on articles (long sections should be turned into strategy pages). # Avoid gaming terms Notability # Articles must contain enough information to warrant a full page. If they do not have enough content, they should be merged with other similar articles. # Articles must pertain directly to Kingdom in some way. # Features that have been removed from the game should be in the "History" section at the bottom of the article it's related to. # Upcoming features should be in a separate section, at the bottom of the article, along with reliable references and the scheduled dates. # Speculations about a topic already covered by an article should be gathered in a subarticle of Theories. # Strategy pages, containing tutorials and guides, should be in Category:Strategy. Redirects Creating is helpful when there are many different ways a user might search for a topic. Creating redirects for potential titles helps users find the existing page, and also helps to prevent the accidental creation of duplicate articles. Redirects are exempt from the normal notability, but must redirect to an article that fits the notability guidelines. Redirects can be created if they fit one of the following: # All secondary acceptable names for a given entity (e.g.: "Worker" → "Builder"). # Male/female variants of the title (e.g.: "King" → "Monarch") # Cosmetic biome variants of the title (e.g.: "Samurai" → "Knight" and "Tanuki" → "Rabbit"). In this case, the first released biome will have the article where all other skin variants should redirect to. Bugs Most bugs should not be placed in articles and should instead be reported at Raw Fury Service Desk. A bug may be included in an article if it meet the following criteria: # It must be properly referenced by including a link to a thread where: #* a developer or Raw Fury staff member verified the bug's existence, or #* a multitude of players show agreement that the bug exists (see e.g.). # The bug must be consistently reproducible. # It must cause significant harm in one of the following ways: #* It causes crashes. #* It can corrupt save files. #* It would cause a severe annoyance that could be avoided by warning players in advance. Article titles An article title is the large heading displayed above the article's content. # Use sentence case #: Titles are written in sentence case. The initial letter of a title is capitalized by default; otherwise, words are not capitalized unless they would be so in running text. When this is done, the title is simple to link to in other articles: Note that the capitalization of the initial letter is ignored in links. #: Entity mention vs. article mention: when talking about the article rather than the entity itself, the initial letter of the title keeps the title format. For example, in , the word "dog" should be lowercased because the entity is being mentioned. But when talking about the article as in , the word "dog" must use the exact same format of the article title. # '''Use the singular form' #* Article titles are generally singular in form, e.g. Archer, not "Archers". #* Exceptions include: #*# Collection or list: pages gathering different types of an object, for example: Achievements, Challenge Islands, Game basics, Game controls and options, Seasons. #*# Natural plural form: nouns that are always in a plural form, like Ruins, meaning the remains (also usually plural only) of human-made architecture. # Avoid definite and indefinite articles #: Do not place definite or indefinite articles (the, a, and an) at the beginning of titles. They needlessly lengthen article titles, and interfere with sorting and searching. See an extensive explanation here. # Use nouns #: Nouns and noun phrases are normally preferred over titles using other parts of speech. Sometimes the noun corresponding to a verb is the gerund (''-ing'' form), as in Destroying portals. Redirect titles Redirects should follow these same rules above. For example: : These rules should: # help people to find the existing articles if they type the redirect on the search bar # avoid the creation of new pages with similar content # facilitate the use of singular/plural with wikitext, as in vagrant and vagrants # avoid structures like Vagrant camp to fix capitalization, as articles and redirects already display the good form to be used in all situations. Recurrences of the title In general the subject entity of an article needs to be written in bold for the first time it is mentioned. Other entities need to be written with to their own pages when they are first mentioned on an article. Creating links for every mention of an entity is inconvenient and unwelcome. Capital letters Kingdom Wiki avoids unnecessary capitalization, which is primarily needed for proper names, and for the first letter of a sentence. This type of capitalization is called sentence case and should be used in article titles, section and subsection headings, infoboxes and tables (headings and rows), galleries and captions, hatnotes and footnotes, bulleted and numbered lists; that is: in all instances of text you may think of. # Do not use for emphasis Initial capitals or all capitals should not be used for emphasis. For example: # All caps and small caps Avoid writing with all caps (all capital letters); except when referencing excerpts already in all caps. To "replace" with small caps (all caps at a reduced size), use the Template:Smallcaps. For a headline found on Steam Forums like "KINGDOM THE GAME IS OUT", for example, type: , which will render as: Italics Italic type (text like this) is produced with double apostrophes around the content to be italicized: .... Italics are used for the specific purposes outlined below: Instances of “Kingdom” * shall be be italicized: *# when refering to this website-community called Kingdom Wiki. *# when refering to the videogame titles: Kingdom series, Kingdom: New Lands, etc. * shall not be in italics when refering to the in-game territory over which the Monarch rules. Emphasis : Use italics or em tags ... to draw attention to an important word or phrase within a sentence, when the point or thrust of the sentence may otherwise not be apparent to readers, or to stress a contrast. Quotations : Use italics and quotation marks “ ” for short quotations and template for long ones. Templates Templates are only really usable while editing in source mode ([ ]), but they open a lot of possibilities for the standard wiki editor. Icons Icons should serve an wiki purpose and not merely be decorative. They should provide additional useful information on the article subject, serve as visual cues that aid the reader's comprehension, or improve navigation. Icons should not be added only because they look good: one reader's harmless decoration may be another reader's distraction. Appropriate use Icons may be helpful in certain situations: # inside infoboxes, replacing words to reduce some sentences length (see example); # on hatnotes, along with the important links they recommend (see example); # at the very begining of a paragraph to mark the transition to a specific context (mostly with the games versions; see examples: good 1, good 2 and oldid=7075#Assaulting_the_Portals}} bad). #* The only exception happens when the paragraph describes two games at a time. In this case the second icon is not "at the very beginning" (see example). #* Note that the transition to describe another game version should always start a new paragraph. #* There may be rarer situations where the game name is only been cited in a paragraph for which the game is not the main container (e.g.: ) For these situations, it is enough to use the italic markup only and/or the link. Using icons here is unnecessary. Inappropriate use Do not put icons in headings (editing in source mode: This is a heading ). Doing so can break links to sections and cause other problems. Using only text on headings is the way to go (see e.g.). Icons should not be used in prose in the article body, as in: : "Vagrants can be recruited by dropping a single nearby." : This breaks up the continuity of the text, distracting the reader (see e.g.). Do not re-purpose icons to represent something else, as in: : "Crown Stealer / Damage: Attacks directly the Monarch's ." : The symbol of New Lands is a crown, but it should not be used to represent the in-game object. List of icons Context banners Context banners are simple boxes to be inserted at the very beginning of articles or sections. For further details, click on each template call below. For info on how to create other context banners, see Template:Context. Notice boards Notice boards are large notices to be inserted at the very beginning of articles, even before the "context banners". For info on how to create other notice boards, see Template:Notice. Modifying templates To assist you in breaking down and understanding certain templates, give these articles a read: * (limited/simplified) or on MediaWiki (fully explained) * Parser Functions on MediaWiki * String Functions on MediaWiki. References Imperative mood on Wikipedia. Category:Help